


"I want you to be mine"

by Blossom_ti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Finals Week, Fluff, M/M, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_ti/pseuds/Blossom_ti
Summary: A midnight cramming session during finals leads to an accidental love confession.





	"I want you to be mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Soo i got this random idea for a one shot with these two, and this happened.

"For the love of everything good in this world,can we please take a break,Liam?,"groans Theo, falling face-first into the pillow. It's been more than two hours and he is so done with this.

It was Finals week. Finals meant cramming for hours, lots of coffee and even more highlighters being used in their books. Theo and Liam were currently at the beta's place, trying to achieve the seemingly impossible task of trying to mug up four heavy volumes of "Ancient History", in a minimal 4 days, with Liam's brain being extremely swift in grasping the new information, only to have Theo wonder how even "hell" was better than this.

"Just this one question more. Come on Theo, let's go through this section once more. I am pretty sure this will be asked for the exam," rants Liam, flipping through the pages, and earning a glare from Theo.

"Fuck this. I am out. My brain might explode if i don't have some coffee," mutters Theo and heads to the kitchen to make some. 

 

After having finally brewed up some amazing coffee, the chimera gets hold of two coffee cups, and starts pouring the hot liquid into them.He heads out to Liam's bedroom ,barely balancing the two cups in his hands and is beholded by the sight of Liam shoving even more books in front of him and highlighting the pages.

That's it. Theo's had enough. He sets the coffee cups on the table and pulls the book out of Liam's hand, and pins him into a nearby wall, with the chimera hovering infront of him.

"Theo, what the fuck,"begins Liam.

"Oh no,you listen to me well and clear. I am done studying!! It's been two hours and we haven't even had anything to eat. So drink this up and we are taking a break,okay?,"exclaims Theo.

"Only if you let go off your hand from my waist,"says a tad shocked Liam.

Theo's eyes widen at this statement. He finally realises that he had infact pinned Liam to the wall and had his hands down on his waist, suprisingly. Fuck him and his mind going blank around the beta. His stupid impossibly-hard-to-forget crush on the beta was getting out of hands. Ever since coming out of hell, he had a strange equation with the blue-eyed kid. Sure, they fought endlessly, and almost tore each other apart,but nobody ever had his back like Liam.Liam, the one who dived headlong into dangerous situations to save his loved ones, whose anger knew no bounds when pissed off.Yet all these qualities drove Theo in, like a moth to a flame.

"Uh. Still waiting,"says Liam and snaps his fingers at Theo.  
This draws Theo out of whatever hallucination he was in.  
"Well someone's gotta catch you, when you fall down,out of exhaustion,"smirks Theo

"Yeaaahh right,"mutters Liam. 

Theo doesn't know what to do. Fuck this. He's already been crushing on him for ages. Why can't he just risk it all and lay his cards on the table? 

"HE MAY NOT EVEN LIKE YOU BACK,"screams his rational mind. Well, that's not true entirely. Those quick glances, siding with him whenever the pack made fun of him, always looking out for him even during fights to charging like a maniac and protecting him amidst Monroe's crazy hunters. 

"So like i was saying Malia thinks it is a bit weird that all of this is happening so fast,"drawls Liam. "Are you even listening to me?,"he sighs.

"I want you to be mine,"says Theo before his half-fried brain can process what he has uttered. Once he did come to process it, he was sure someone was using his voodoo doll, in some alternate universe.

Liam chokes on his drink and spits out the coffee he had been drinking.

"You what?,"asks Liam. Theo was pretty sure both of them were shaking.

"I-- I-- like you a lot Liam.I always have. Out of the handful of people who have believed i can indeed change, you were the one who administered that change. Fuck, never did i ever think that i can change. The ruthless power-hungry image of mine is long gone,Li. It's all, it's,"continues Theo, only to be interuppted by Liam grabbing him by the hoodie and kissing him. They are hesistant at first. Slowly the kiss builds and Theo moves a bit closer so that he can almost smell the citrus perfume on Liam, while Liam has his hands tangled in the chimera's hair. And Theo can't even believe this is happening. Liam feels the same way. Hell, he had wasted a lot of time contemplating on this. He should have take the plunge on this decision faster. The kiss slowly ends and the two pull away from each other.

"I knew I had got you hooked,"smirks Theo.

"Oh for fuck's sake!Took you long enough," laughs Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it's bad.Also it's been 7 years of Teen Wolf, and it feels like yesterday.


End file.
